In Your Arms
by directioner100
Summary: What happens when the Victorious girls and their three friends are asked to go on tour with a popular boy band? Nothing but trouble! It all starts when they sing on an island just off the coast of Italy. When people start going missing, they wonder if they'll ever make it off the creepy island. Read to find out what happens! Rated T because I'm scared. **Summary Sucks**


A/n Hey there! I just want to warn you, this is my first story, so please don't expect it to be perfect.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for my own three characters. :(

Unrealistic:

Chapter 1

No One's POV

Tonight was a very big night for the kids at Hollywood Arts. It was their annual summer talent show that they put on every year, two weeks before summer vacation. The students were practically bouncing off the walls. Every once and a while, a talent scout would show up to the production, and a student or two would become famous. In the show, there were students dancing, students performing skits and monologues, and of course, students singing.

As parents and family members filled into the black box theater, five boys and their manager walked in as well. They were looking for a group of singers to be the opening act of their upcoming world tour. They had no idea of the adventure that was soon to come.

Tori's POV

Tonight was our HA talent show. I am so excited to perform! Apparently, kids here would be discovered by music producers every once and awhile. I was going to do a performance with Cat, Jade, Mia, Taylor and Laiya. Mia, Taylor, and Laiya, are all transfer students from Canada. They all moved to L.A. together with Laiya's mom. Once they registered into Hollywood Arts, our little group became instant friends with them. Mia actually understood Cat, making them practically best friends, Laiya's one of the few people who Jade is actually nice to, and I'm just that much closer to Taylor. Mia has very long, golden blonde hair, and bright blue eyes. Taylor has medium long blonde hair with lowlights, and blue eyes just like Mia. Laiya has naturally curly light brown hair, but she dyed it dark brown, with light brown and dark brown highlights in addition to straightening it every day. She also has dark brown eyes.

I looked down at my outfit. Each of us was wearing a glittery top, and each girls was a different color. Cat's was pink, Mia's was purple, Taylor's was blue, Laiya's was orange, Jade's was green, and my top was red. Each of the tops are a tank top style. Mia, Cat and Taylor are wearing black jean short shorts, and Laiya, Jade and I are wearing black skinny jeans. All of us are wearing white high heels, that are strangely easy to dance in. I looked up. Jade was making out with Beck, Laiya was texting on her Pear phone, and Taylor was laughing as she watched Cat and Mia dance around to One Direction's song "Up All Night". I smiled, and pulled out my own Pear phone. I pulled up "The Slap" on my phone. "Singing with my best friends tonight! Hope everyone likes our song! Feeling: Pumped! :D"

"Girls, girls!" Sikowitz called to us. "Come backstage, you're on soon. Phones away, music off, tongues in your own mouths."

Jade pulled away from Beck, and went over to the large dressing room mirror. Probably to fix her smeared lip gloss. We all put our phones on the couches, and followed Sikowitz to the wings off stage. Our hair mics were already on, so we didn't have to hassle with them. I heard loud applause as the group of dancers before us exited the stage.

"And next up, we have Cat Valentine, Jade West, Laiya Smith, Mia Lachance, Taylor Lovai and Tori Vega singing and dancing to the popular pop song, 'Take a Hint'." The announcer called out.

I smiled as we walked onto the stage and started to sing.

(All)

La La la la la la la

La la la la la la la

(Tori)

Why am I always hit on by the boys I never like

I can always see 'em coming, from the left and from the right

(Jade)

I don't want to be a priss, I just try to be polite

But it always seems to bite me in the-

(Taylor)

Ask me for my number, yeah, you put me on the spot

You think that we should hook-up, but I think that we should not

(Cat)

You had me at hello, then you opened up your mouth

And that is when it started going south

Oh!

(All)

Get your hands off my hips, 'fore I'll punch you in the lips

Stop your staring at my— Hey!

Take a hint, take a hint

No you can't buy me a drink, let me tell you what I think

I think you could use a mint

Take a hint, take a hint

La, La, La….

T-take a hint, take a hint

La, La, La….

(Laiya)

I guess you still don't get it, so let's take it from the top

You asked me what my sign is, and I told you it was Stop

(Mia)

And if I had a dime for every name that you just dropped

You'd be here and I'd be on a yacht

Oh!

(All)

Get your hands off my hips, 'fore I'll punch you in the lips

Stop your staring at my— Hey!

Take a hint, take a hint

No you can't buy me a drink, let me tell you what I think

I think you could use a mint

Take a hint, take a hint

La, La, La….

T-take a hint, take a hint

La, La, La….

(Tori and Jade)

What about "no" don't you get

So go and tell your friends I'm not really interested

(Taylor)

It's about time that you're leavin' I'm gonna count to three and

(Laiya)

Open my eyes and

You'll be gone

(Cat)

One

(Mia)

Get your hands off my—

(Cat)

Two.

(Mia)

Or I'll punch you in the—

(Cat)

Three.

(Mia)

Stop your staring at my—

(Both)

Hey! Take a hint, take a hint

(All)

I am not your missing link

Let me tell you what I think

I think you could use a mint

Take a hint, take a hint

Take a hint, take a hint

Woah!

Get your hands off my hips, 'fore I'll punch you in the lips

Stop your staring at my— Hey!

Take a hint, take a hint

La, La, La….

T-take a hint, take a hint

La, La, La….

We all posed and strutted off the stage as massive amounts of cheering erupted. Everyone at school said that we were some of the best singers at Hollywood Arts. And I'm guessing that was true... I wonder if anyone famous was in the audience?

Harry's POV (Yes, Harry Styles.)

I sighed loudly so that all of my other band mates could hear. You see, our band, (One Direction,) is going on a summer tour and our manager, Paul, thinks that we need an opening act for our concerts, so we're at a popular performing arts high school in L.A., (Paul's brother is an acting teacher there,) trying to find a young group of singers. So far, we haven't had any luck. All of the really good acts were by actors, or dancers. Not really what we wanted. I was bored out of my mind. I looked down at my jeans, picking at the stitches, when they called out another group. I looked up, and six gorgeous girls walked onto the stage. Wow. They look like they could all be models! And they could actually sing! Man, could they ever sing! Half way through the song, we all agreed that they would be our act. "I call dibs on the cute blonde with the purple shirt!" Niall whisper-yelled. Liam smirked. "I call the other blonde if anything happens with me and Danielle." Dang. Both of the blonde girls were extremely gorgeous. "The red heads all mine!" Louis said, sitting back in his seat. "I like the girl in orange." I said, tilting my head to get a better look at the girl. "And I get the Latina!" Zayn said, fist pumping. Paul gave us all a stern look. "None of you will be dating any of those girls. I don't want any drama between your two groups."

The boys groaned. I chuckled. "Whatever you say." Turns out, the girls were the last act, so we didn't have to wait very much longer. Paul stood up and we followed him out of the theater. "Where are we going?" Niall asked. Paul looked behind at us. "We're going to meet those girls."


End file.
